1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe cleaning tools and more particularly pertains to such a tool which may be used to remove chrome plate from the ends of plated brass or copper tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tubing cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning pipe or tubing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Usually such tools utilize abrasives, wire brushes or the like which are time consuming, especially on very hard chrome plate. Typical tools of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,183; 3,638,367; 4,133,070; 4,750,249; and 5,146,717.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reeling chrome plate from the ends of brass or copper plated tubes to prepare such tubes to receive solder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tubing cleaners which can be used to remove chrome plate. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.